


Breathe Deep (And Jump Into A Waiting Sky)

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jenny <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathe Deep (And Jump Into A Waiting Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenny &lt;3

"Hey Patrick," Pete said. His head was on Patrick's hip; Patrick felt the words go through him.

"Yeah?" He didn't feel like moving his head, but he knew the exact look Pete would have on his face. Somehow, he always knew.

"Do you ever," Pete started, and he paused to lick his lips. "I don't know," a gust of breath, "I just."

Patrick descended his fingertips through Pete's hair. "Yeah," he answered with perfect confidence. "Sometimes."

"How did you know what I," Pete's voice trailed off. When Patrick looked, he saw that Pete was, indeed, staring up at his chin. Patrick petted his ear, stroking down the curve of it. Pete tilted his head towards Patrick's hand and caught a hint of a smile.

"Dude, you never finish sentences," Patrick pointed out. "I had to start filling in the blanks. And I can read your mind, you know." He threw Pete a squinty-eyed look that was meant to be mock-spooky.

From the way Pete laughed, it had worked. "I fucking hope not."

"It's a scary place," Patrick agreed.

They were silent for a minute, Pete sprawled half over him, eyes fixed unseeing on a point above his arm. Patrick recognised the look, so he waited.

"Seriously, dude, it's not going to come through the wall," he said at last.

"What?" Pete looked up.

"Whatever it is you're figuring out." He tapped Pete's forehead gently.

"I guess not." Pete gave him a smile, then; a real smile, the kind that comes when the clouds clear. "We're gonna make it, you and me and Joe. And Andy, if we can get him again. We're going _places_. I got it all worked out."

Patrick tapped Pete's forehead again. "All in there, huh?"

"Everything," Pete nodded. He kissed Patrick's hip, which sent a sudden shockwave through the rest of him. He tried not to blush.

"We gonna make it?" He almost whispered it.

"Yup." Pete nodded decisively, and Patrick's fingers found their spot on the cant of Pete's ear again.

"Good." Patrick swallowed another blush and just let the comfortable silence creep back in. There'd be time enough for talking later, he thought. Time enough.


End file.
